


Winds' Song and Moons' Light

by elecdraw



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Demiromantic, F/F, Gen, Genderfluid Character, High Fantasy, Lesbian Character, Letters, Magic, Other, Pansexual Character, Shapeshifter Character, Siblings, Trans Male Character, agender female character of color, im still working on it, ive been meaning to draw a map but it hasn't happened yet sorry, lots of magic, most of this comes later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elecdraw/pseuds/elecdraw





	Winds' Song and Moons' Light

It was an empty night, the sky filled with stars, a backdrop of sparks behind the moons. Nitraya was in the middle of testing a tincture of shrinking when the sky split open, a burst of lightning splitting the peaceful sky in two. She dashed to the edge of the alcove she called home, peering at the desert sands far below. A moment later, lightning struck again, the sky tearing like fragile parchment. Nitraya clambered onto her rukh, Arkad, and flew towards the area she’d seen the lightning. In uncounted years of living here, nothing like this had ever happened.  
Arkad landed near the edge of a glassy crater, and Nitraya was running before her feet hit the ground. She nearly fell down to the bottom of the crater, where there was a circle of unharmed sand. In the center lay a baby, hardly more than a day or two old. Nitraya’s eyes widened— she’d heard of magic like this, that could transport someone farther than seemed possible in the blink of an eye, but why a child? She carefully picked the baby up, shushing it as she climbed out and made her way towards Arkad. As they flew back towards her mountain, Nitraya looked down at the sleeping girl, wondering at the mystery that already surrounded her, and at the magic she could sense slumbering within the newborn.  
Well… with no parents in sight, the child needed a mother, and a name.  
“Electra. I’ll call you Electra.”  
The Witch of the Sands had dreamed of a child for centuries, but she’d never expected to come about one in this way.  
.:.:.:.  
_Rose! Violet! Run!_  
_Mother’s shouts still echoed in her head as Violet’s feet caught on tree roots, and she sprawled on the ground. Up ahead, her twin sister had paused, turning to come back and help her up._  
_Keep going, Rosie! I’ll catch up!_  
“Violet, wake up!”  
A hand was shaking her. She fought back weakly, and the voice cried out again, shattering the nightmare.  
_“Rose!”_  
“You were having the nightmare again, weren’t you?”  
Violet nodded weakly, sitting up and pushing the sweaty hair out of her face. Her sister’s face, knitted with concern, came into focus.  
“I keep thinking it’ll go away, but it always comes back.”  
“I have similar ones sometimes, you know.”  
“Wait, you do?” Violet said, eyebrows raised. “I guess it makes sense, but… you’ve never mentioned them before. I could’ve helped you.”  
Rose shifted uncomfortably.  
“Yeah… I see you, sprawled on the ground. I turn to help, but hesitate too long, and you’re gone before I can reach you. I know we got away, but when I wake up from those, I forget for a moment, and in that moment, I didn’t save you. It’s been eight moons, but that guilt still chokes me.”  
Violet blinked back tears, leaning over to rest her head on Rose’s shoulder.  
“But you did save me. In so many ways. When I fell, I might’ve just stayed on the ground and given up, but I saw you, trying to come back and help me. I got up and kept running, so that you wouldn’t be alone. Besides, you’re my sister. You don’t have to save me for me to love you. And you don’t need to feel guilty about a single moment on the worst day of our lives. We were seven. We did the best we could.”  
“I guess we did…” murmured Rose, shoulders shaking. “I… Violet, I need to tell you something. I’ve wanted to for a while.”  
“Is everything ok?” Violet said, lifting her head. “You can tell me, Rose, it won’t change anything. I’m here for you.”  
“Well… Funny thing. I kind of need things to change.”  
“Change? Why?”  
“I’m not your sister, Vi, I’m your brother.”  
“You mean…?”  
“Yeah. You have an older brother.”  
“You mean little brother,” Violet corrected playfully. “Wow… so what do I call you now?”  
“Oh! Right… Ridge. Call me Ridge.”  
“Ridge it is. Come here.”  
As light crept over the horizon, Violet and Ridge held each other tightly, preparing to face another day— this time, as brother and sister.  
.:.:.:.  
“Electra! Do you know what night it is?”  
“Of course I do,” Electra scoffed. “I’ve memorized nearly all of the lunar calendar! It’s the Night of Two Half Moons.”  
“Very good, my little lightning bolt,” said Nitraya, “And we’re flying to the top of the mountain to watch it.”  
Electra gasped. “Really? I’ve never been up there! You keep saying I’m too young, but I’m almost eight moons now!”  
“That you are, and now it’s time for you to see it.”  
Not an hour later, Electra stood in the center of the mountaintop, arms folded. Her lower lip stuck out.  
“Is this it? Why couldn’t I come up here before?”  
“Because, little one,” said Nitraya, chuckling and ruffling Electra’s hair, “the view is so lovely that I feared you would get too close to the edge, and fall. I had to wait until I was sure Arkad would catch you if that happened.”  
Electra’s eyes widened, forgetting about the underwhelming stretch of rock.  
“Is that why you told me to jump off that cliff during the Night of the Missing Rose? What if he refused to catch me!”  
“Well, I was fairly sure he would…”  
“Mother!”  
“Relax, dearest, I put a spell of softening on the ground. Just in case.”  
Electra giggled, and they made their way to a small slope. The moons were starting to rise, and they lay down, watching patterns of stars emerge overhead.  
A few hours later, Nitraya shook Electra awake, her daughter yawning as she sat up.  
“Little one, look!”  
“Stop calling me little,” she whined.  
“Dearest, you have to admit that even for your age, you’re short. But look!”  
Nitraya pointed at the sky, and Electra’s eyes widened in wonder. The half moons were high overhead, shining brightly. She sat silently, staring, and Nitraya gasped.  
“Electra! Your hands!”  
Silver flames had sprung to life, forming a faint corona around her fingers. Electra jumped up, startled.  
“It this…magic?”  
“No, dear, hands sometimes do that. Thankfully, with a little luck, you’ll be able to keep them.”  
Electra shrank back, hiding her hands behind her back, and Nitraya laughed.  
“Of course it’s magic, little one! I always told you your magic would awaken one day, didn’t I?”  
“Really? It’s really magic?”  
Electra’s eyes shone, and she spun around, leaving a swirling afterimage. She gazed at the flickers in awe, wiggling her fingers to try and make them brighter.”  
“Little lightning bolt, how many times have I told you? Your magic responds to your mind.”  
“Oh, right!” Electra said sheepishly, squeezing her eyes closed. Suddenly, the flames leaped higher and turned blue and green, and a shower of sparks burst from her palms. Nitraya jumped back to avoid the searing heat.  
“You’re doing it! Fire is a rare talent, and a beautiful one.”  
As the red and gold moons blazed overhead, Electra danced in the moonslight, setting the sky on fire.

**.:.:.:.**  
**Some notes:**  
**This world has two moons- one is larger, and red, and marks a year. "8 moons" = 8 years The smaller one is gold, and goes through a cycle every three years.**

**Arkad, from the beginning, is a rukh. theyre a type of giant bird, like a thunderbird, big enough to ride on. He and Nitraya have been companions for many years.**

**I hope you enjoyed! I have more to post, and will soon. Please comment, kudos, etc, let me know what you think! Follow me on instagram @elecdraw**


End file.
